


Oh My Love

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>Soulmates!Klaine AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> New challenge, here we go!
> 
> Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay! A very short fic to get this party started because I have an exam tomorrow :)

None of what people said, none of the books, the movies and the documentaries, none of it could ever prepare you for when you would meet your soulmate.

Kurt was pretty sure he knew what to expect, but the moment it happened, it turned that he had been wrong. Nothing could have ever prepared him for that.

For that rush of emotions through his body.

For the wave of memories flooding his mind, memories of the many lives he lived.

For the way the world seemed to clear and brighten almost instantly, the moment his and his soulmate’s eyes met.

For the colors swirling around him, for everything to look so much more beautiful, for getting lost in the warm, hazel eyes of the person in front of him.

For how it seemed like the music started playing around them, the most beautiful song of love and passion.

But, despite all of that, nothing seemed more beautiful than his soulmate that looked at him with such a loving and vulnerable expression on his face that Kurt thought his heart would burst.

“There you are.” Blaine said, his voice wavering as he pulled Kurt close, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’ve been looking for you forever.” Kurt finished for him, stealing his line, since he knew that was exactly what Blaine would say – that’s what he always said, every time they found each other, in every lifetime.

Chuckling quietly, Blaine pulled away, looking at Kurt with a smile. “So? Are you ready for another life with me, love?”

“With you?” Kurt smiled back, leaning closer until he could whisper against Blaine’s lips. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/138497993069/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
